The story of Grace Augustine
by Fighter-of-Wars
Summary: This will be a story telling of Grace's adventure from the time she first sets foot on Pandora till she meets Jake
1. Grace Augustine

Notice: I don't own Avatar, James Cameron and Twentieth Century Fox does.

This is my first Fanfic ever and my first actual story since 5th grade so it won't be perfect.

I plan to detail Grace's journey from the end of this story all the way up till when she meets Jake. Please review.

Enough Chatter. Read on

Grace Augustine was born on May 17, 2099 in Montana U.S.A. to a single mother who lived in one of the rare forests dotting Montana. It might be coincidence or perhaps fate that a moon, orbiting a large gas giant in the Alpha Centauri system was discovered to possibly support life that day only 4.4 Light years away from us. It was named Pandora.

Grace was very curious from the time she could walk till the time she decided she wanted to go into Biology. When she was young she would always wonder through the forests around her home looking at the plants, bugs, trees, and other creatures till nighttime or she heard her mother calling for her to come inside.

Her mother supported Grace's curiosity of Earths wildlife saying, "Sooner or later, it will no longer be here for people to see and explore", and that she should learn all she can so one day, she can try and save it.

As Grace went into high school she took as many biology classes as her roster allowed. Many of her fellow students made fun of her saying she was studying a "dying science". Grace wouldn't let that stop her though, she pushed herself to be the best in her biology classes winning many awards, and getting scholarships to many prestigious schools all wanting her to come and take part in their biology studies.

As she progressed though College she began to show excellent ability to learn quickly, think on her feet, and keep an open mind on what she was studying. Many of he professors believed she would become an excellent biologist someday. She wouldn't let what they said go to he head though, she still studied hard, performing research into the wee hours of the morning on plants and animals trying to get an edge on her fellow students.

Although she took biology seriously, many of her fellow pupils didn't. They saw the classes they took only as a stepping stone to bigger and better things. They didn't care about the grass in their yard. They didn't care about the pets they had, they only saw them as objects that made them happy, not living beings that had a spirit or soul. This hurt Grace more than anything, she knew from when she was young and saw how creatures and plants interacted with each other that they were much more than that.

What hurt her more than her friends attitude, was how the world she loved in was slowly being destroyed by people and their machines. When she spoke of this to her professors they looked at her as if she was crazy. "How are we destroying our world, were building it to better serve us." She would ask, "well what about the plants and animals that were there first." "What about them, we are bigger than they are, why should we halt progress for them" was the typical response she heard.

She knew then that humanity's presence on Earth was doomed. She cried herself to sleep many nights because of all the destruction going on around her that she couldn't stop.

She often attended community clean-ups, and would plant trees, flowers, and shrubs wherever she saw a bare spot. In her mind she knew she was helping, but the next day she would see hundreds of acres of lush green forest destroyed and dull gray concrete put in its place. "To better serve us" she would play in her head when she saw images of this. It would make her sick every time she thought of the life lost all for the sake of mankind's greed and selfishness.

She was in her 5th year of college and had gotten nearly every award that a biology student could get, she got many good remarks from her professors and professors from other schools as one of the best young biologists in the United States. Grace was proud of her accomplishments because of not only what she had learned along the way but of the name she was building for herself. She thought that someday she could use that to turn things around for the creatures of Earth and put a halt on human expansion. In the back of her mind though she had doubts about her ability to be able to do enough good to ever save the earth. She feared that if she could save 100 acres of forest, 1000 acres would be plowed under somewhere else.

The more she learned, the sadder she became. Many of the earths beautiful creatures and ecosystems that she studied were just small samples. Places such as the Amazon, Yukon, Russian Tundra, African Savannah, Australian Outback that no longer existed in their true form, but in small rooms under the college. In there place were built either suburbs, cities, or massive vertical farming complexes that spanned as far as the eye could see. She would often go down to those rooms and relax, smell the growing plants, feel the soil in her hands, and gaze at the lush green plants of the different ecosystems.

The Resources Development Administration had just authorized the clearing of the last 100 acres of Yellowstone National Park for a "country" home for the new governor of Wyoming. Grace begged that at least one tree small patch of trees be kept untouched and a small plaque be place with them to remind all those who passed of virgin forest and land that once thrived there but the RDA and the governor laughed her out of the room saying she was, "stupid" and "out of her mind" because no one cared about those things anymore.

After what happened to Yellowstone, things weren't looking good for Grace by her 24th year, all that she loved and worked her life for was disappearing, she had taken up smoking to try and lighten her pain that was constantly hanging over her. She had finished her classes at the college as one of the highest marking biologists in 20 years. She should have been proud of herself and happy, but she only felt sorrow because she had no place to practice what she loved until one rainy evening someone knocked at her apartment door.

"Who is it?" she called as she climbed off the couch. "I'm with the Resources Development Administration and we have a proposition for you." She rolled her eyes knowing that the RDA couldn't have anything she wanted. She opened the door and let the young man inside so the rain wouldn't be running in her apartment. She asked right away folding her arms over her chest, "What is it you want me to do?" "Right to the point, well okay then. The RDA is going to send a ship to a moon in the Alpha Centuri system that appears to be full of wildlife and we know that with life come resources. With Earths resources almost depleted we are going to have to find them somewhere else and this moon is as good as any to start looking." Grace just about beat the man out of her apartment. How could they be so greedy, they already screwed up her home now they want to go terrorize poor helpless creatures on another world just to get whats beneath their feet. But in the back of her mind a little voice told her that this might be whats right. She asked, "What would I be doing?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "You would be the lead biologist, studying the plants and any animals that happen to be there." She replied, "To what end?" "We need to be able to identify what plants and animals pose a threat to our people when we get there and how we can best ward off predators in whatever form they might be in," the man said calmly. Grace was getting frustrated at what this man was asking and was beginning to doubt the voice in the back of her mind, "Why would I help you and your company, if anything I would want the predators to eat you and all your friends." He smiled, "this world is the last known untouched expanse of such wildlife that it would be shame for someone such as you to turn down."

His words rang true and she knew he had him. It was the chance of a lifetime. She could go and explore exotic plants and animals that no human had ever seen before and not be bound the the small rooms under the universities. She wouldn't be bothered by her friends or professors. It would be just her and this world, and whatever little chores this company asked of her.

She kept running the mans words through her head, it was almost too good to be true. "Why me?" she asked after a few moments. He said, "You're the best in your field, you have an open mind when it comes to biology and that's what we need where were going." "Where are we going?" Grace asked. The man smiled again, "The moon is called Pandora."

"Okay, I'll go, but under one condition" "What would that be?" he asked. "The company won't do unnecessary damage to the wildlife and every expansion of whatever station you put there must first be approved by me as lead biologist." "We will see." the man said as he started for the door. "Meet me at the central RDA office and we will get the plans laid out for you to be on the mission." He said as he crossed the threshold and looked up at the now clear night sky. Just as he was about to close the door Grace called, "But how am I supposed to find you?" "Just tell the secretary my name." he said without looking down from the stars. Grace laughed, "Well whats your name?" The man finally looked back at her and smiled yet again, "Robert, Robert Selfridge." And with that he was gone.


	2. Laying Plans

Sorry for the short chapter, just seemed like a good place to stop, they should get longer after she gets to Pandora.

Review and say what you think, I'm not the best writer but I'm trying.

* * *

Grace showed up central RDA office the next morning not knowing what to expect. The building was rather bland with big letters showcasing the name of the company she had come to loathe all her life.

She looked down at her feet feeling guilty of what she was about to do. Work for the same scoundrels that destroyed all she loved.

She almost turned around and went back to her apartment but remembered what Robert told her last night and she pulled herself together and marched up the stairs. She entered the lobby and looked around for the secretary that he mentioned. She found her sitting behind a large wooden desk doing what she figured was secretary stuff. Grace strolled up to her and told the lady her name and said, "Robert Selfridge said for me to meet him..." the lady cut her off before she could finish by pointing to the door on the left and saying, "in there."

As Grace approached the door it opened and a young soldier waved her in saying, "Grace Augustine, we've been waiting for you." A little freaked out by the door opening before she got there and that the man she had never seen before seemed to recognize her. After a short hesitation, she walked past the soldier who glanced at her and smiled, and into the room. Behind yet another wooden desk sat the man she met last night, Robert Selfridge.

"Sit down." Were the first words he said to her and pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Grace sat, although a little uncomfortable of being bossed around and sitting in an unfamiliar room. She looked at the name plate on the desk and saw Robert's name and his title "Special Resource Administrator". She saw the glass case behind him which had either real or fake exotic animals on display, she figured they were real knowing who she was dealing with. She then looked at Robert who seemed to be studying her.

Robert leaned forward and asked, "Do you remember why I asked you to come here?" "You want me to go to a some moon a long ways away and keep your people safe from whatever wildlife they encounter there while they pan for gold in the rivers right?" Robert frowned at her, "You will be performing research on the plants and animals to best prepare us for predators in whatever form the appear in." "That's what I meant, but in all honesty, aren't you the type of people to just go and shoot whatever is in your way?" Grace asked. The man who had opened the door for her blankly said, "You can't fight disease, poison, or hunger with firepower." "Thank you Captain, yes, there are things that have to be battled in other methods than combat, we need to know what we can and can't eat, what we can and can't touch, how to cure whatever sickness comes up, and that's why we need you to come."

Grace sat back in her chair finally, she asked, "so, how long does it take to get there?" Robert grinned, "that's the real trick isn't it." Grace didn't share is enthusiasm. "The moon is around four and a half light years away..." Cutting him off Grace asked, "So it will take four and half years to get there, count me out!" "You didn't let me finish!" Robert cut in, "...it takes almost _six_ years to get there since we can't travel the speed of light, but we put your body into cryo sleep and the trip is instant for you, you don't drink, you don't eat, and you don't age all the way there. It's almost like going to sleep on Earth and waking up on another world." leaning forward, Grace changed the subject. "so what do I get paid?" "If you return you will have an amount deposited into your account based on your actions on the mission, so if you do what your told, and don't cause a ruckus you will get a good bit, if you fight us, sabotage the operation, you won't get squat." Robert said as he twiddled a pencil on his desk not looking at her. Grace then asked, "What do you mean if I return, you don't think I will die do you?" "Well its possible, this new world might hold dangers that we aren't prepared or trained to ward off and there could be casualties." He replied still looking at the pencil.

This was a lot for Grace to take in and sat back in her chair again. This time though, the man in the back of the room spoke up. "There will be a military presence with the team to help with security and fight off any animals that threaten our operation." Grace turned around and looked at him, he held her stare with a little smirk on his face. "So who are you?" she asked. "Captain Miles Quaritch, I'll be leading the security force on Pandora." She already didn't like him, he had a feeling about him that just gave her the goosebumps, she returned her focus to Robert who was now reclining in his chair. "Do you remember what _I_ told you? I would go if there is to be no unnecessary harming of wildlife, and any expansion any station or base you put there has to be approved by me as lead biologist." Robert turned his gaze from the ceiling back down to Grace, "I remember, I think we can work with that."

"So let me see if I got this straight, RDA is sending a ship to this moon four and a half light years away to look for resources that can be brought back to Earth. I will be going along to help protect your people from any disease, poison, and anything else related to the biology of the moon and any expansion of the station or base has to be approved by me." "That is correct." Robert replied as a grin crept across his face.

Grace smiled as she stood up, "I'm glad to be on-board with this mission Mr. Selfridge. When does the ship leave, and what training do I need?" Robert stood up to to meet her and said, "The ship, the ISV Prometheus, will be departing December first 2123 and you will be put into cryo sleep that same day and the ship should arrive at Pandora on September 23, 2129." Robert leaned over and pulled open a drawer on his desk and handed Grace an envelope with what felt like a credit card in it, "This is your shipment pass, come here tomorrow and show the card to the secretary and she will tell you where to go.

The two shook hands and Grace started for the door and the captain opened the door for her again with that little smirk on his face. As she stepped back into the lobby she heard the door close behind her. She continued out the building oblivious to plans that were being laid forth behind her back.


	3. First Step

Sorry for the long break. Been super busy.

Only one review so far, come on people, let me hear your thoughts.

After Grace left the RDA office she kept thinking of the path laid before her. As she walked home she looked around her seeing only buildings of brick, glass, steel, and concrete. She stopped and closed her eyes and imagined the buildings away and replaced them with trees, rivers, and shrubs of every sort. She imagines bird calls, insects buzzing away, little creatures roaming through the grass. She opened her eyes hoping to see what she was dreaming but reality came rushing back all to quickly. Any doubts she had in her mind about not going instantly disappeared in the wind.

As she walked in the door to her apartment she thought of what she should do before she left. For all she knew this would be her last night to do as she wished before preparing to leave for a new world. She looked around figured a good start would be to start packing. She opened her closet. and looked at her assorted clothes. She thought that the RDA would surely provide her with clothes while she was training but she wanted some just in case an occasion came up where she had a choice. She grabbed her Stanford University shirt, a few pairs of shorts, some odds and ends.

After she thought she had enough clothes she went over to her bookshelf and grabbed a few of her favorite books, some of her awards and put them in her bag. She glanced around at the rest of her apartment wondering what would happen to it while she was gone. She realized she wasn't only thinking of her apartment but her life. She realized that the earliest she could ever come back would be at-least 12 years if they left soon after they got their which wasn't likely. She knew their was only one thing left to do before she left. Grace slept that night knowing that tomorrow would be the start of her new life.

The next morning as Grace was leaving she stopped by and knocked on her landlords door. "Who is it?" the landlord asked in her old raspy voice. "It's Grace ma'am." The door opened and their stood a strong old woman who Grace had come to admire for her kind heart and fierce spirit. "Hello Grace, call me Diana, we've known each other too long to be so formal. Now won't you come in." She said as she almost pulled Grace into her room. "Sit down and have some tea with me will you." Grace sat in one of the woman's cozy chairs as Diana strolled over to the tea pitcher pouring Grace and herself a cup. Grace observed the old woman, although she appeared strong, two run-ins with cancer has taken its toll on her. She looked away just as Diana turned around not wanting to be caught staring. "Here dear, now what is it you have come to see me about?" She said as she handed Grace a cup. Grace stared into her tea slowly stirring deciding what to say. She looked into the woman's piercing eyes and decided she had to tell someone what she was feeling and this might be the last time.

"Diana, I came by to tell you that I'm going away for awhile. Well, a long while actually, I may never be back." She looked back down into her tea and decided to take a drink. As she put her cup back down into her saucer Diana said, "Well its about time girl, I've been wondering when you would find a young man to finally start a life with, all this living by yourself couped up in your room isn't healthy." Grace almost laughed, "No, that's not it, a opportunity has presented itself to me. I want to go but I'm afraid of the life I'll leave behind." The old woman nodded her head and took a drink of her tea, all the while Grace was nervous as to what her reply would be. As she put down her cup she looked at Grace a small tear in her eye, she then spoke. "Grace, you so remind me of myself when I was younger, and even now I see a conflict in you that was in me when I was your age." As Grace was about to reply Diana put up her arm to stop her. "Think Grace, what do you love, where will this opportunity take you, what will you achieve if you stay. Remember that if your heart wants to go but you stay behind you will regret it for as long as you live. Life is full of opportunities, but it's up to us to take the first step in the right direction. This place will be here to come back to if it turns out its now what you want. But even though the grass may seem to be greener on the other side, you will never know unless you jump the fence to look, and if its not, all you have to do is jump back." She then stood up and walked over to Grace and asked her to stand. She took Grace by shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Grace, you're a smart girl. I know you'll make the right choice. Now, I want you to walk out that door and do the first thing your heart wants. Don't think about whats best for your friends, family, or even me. Do what Grace wants to do. That is the only way you will be happy."

The woman started for the door leaving Grace standing at her chair not knowing what to do. Diana opened the door and looked at the young woman. How she wished she could turn back the years and be in the position she is in now with so many choices ahead of her. She felt she gave her the words she needed to hear though the rest was up to her. "Grace honey, its your life, time to make the choice." she said as she waved through the door. Grace regained her composure, set down her tea, straightened her shirt, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to Diana and gave her a hug saying only, "Thank you." and left heading for the exit.

Grace walked straight to the RDA office feeling totally confident in what she was doing. No turning back now. She approached the building and without hesitating started up the steps feeling older and more sure of herself than the last time she started up them.

As Grace entered the building she was greeted by the same secretary. "Hello again, how may I help you?" She said to Grace. Grace reached into her pocket and presented the secretary with the card given to her by Selfridge the day before. The secretary took the card and slid it through a machine. A few beeps and keystrokes later the lady looked up and asked, "Grace Augustine?" A little surprised that this little card had information on it relating to her she simply nodded her head in confirmation. The secretary looked back down and hit a few more buttons on her computer and handed Grace back her card and pointed to a door on the right that said 'Waiting Room'. "You are to wait in there, a transport will be arriving shortly that will take you to your destination." Grace took her card and looked at the door and back at the secretary who had already resumed her work. She headed for the room a little uneasy as to what would be in there.

She found herself in a quiet room with around twenty or 30 other people. Soldiers made up only a few of the young men and women in the room which made her a little less uneasy but who these other people were was a mystery to her. She figured some would be geologists, perhaps a few others scientists. But, then again, they probably wondered why she was there. Feeling a little awkward standing by the door with all the eyes on her she decided to take a seat in the corner. The others took their gaze off of her back down to their own things. Grace took in her surroundings, the room was rather bland, no televisions, no magazines, nothing. Just walls, chairs and another door with 'Bathroom' written on it. She picked up her bag and set it in the chair beside her and started to rummage through it looking for one of the books she packed. Before she could pick one out the door opened again and in walked the soldier she had met while she was talking to Selfridge, she couldn't remember his name. "Good Morning, I'm Captain Miles Quaritch, the transport has arrived to take you all to the base where you will be given training and information that we think will help you survive where we are going. Now if you will follow me, the transport is waiting outside."

Everyone stood up and followed him out the door and outside to where a bus with RDA painted on the side waited. The people filed on the bus and choose a seat. Everyone sat by themselves beside a window. Nobody seemed to know each other, she hoped that would change because then it would be a lonely where they were going. She then realized that, she didn't know where she was going, none of them did. Maybe Quaritch would say something when he finally stepped on the bus. He didn't, he whispered a few words to the bus driver and sat down. Soon later the bus started off to its destination.

With nothing to do Grace put her bag up against the window and fell asleep. She awoke from time to time whenever they stopped for food or restroom break but she would fall asleep quickly again. Then she awoke again but this time it didn't look like any old gas station or restaurant. It was a large complex with lights dotted here and there and they appeared to be at a gate of sorts. As she looked about some more she noticed many of the others were asleep as well or just waking up. Night had fallen and rain pattering against the bus as well. She looked across the aisle out the other window and noticed fences, many other large buildings, what frightened her most was the fence was 10 feet tall with razor wire on top. It's as if she were going to prison, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind quickly.

The bus started forward again and navigated its way through the numerous buildings. It soon stopped at one of the smaller buildings and Quaritch stood up in the front of the bus as the driver flicked the interior lights on illuminating the inside of the bus. "Okay everybody, this is where you will be staying while you are in training. I'm sure you are all exhausted. Go inside and find a bunk and sleep well. Tomorrow at 0800 report to the HQ building where I will be waiting for you. All your questions will be answered then. For now, go inside and rest up, tomorrow is a big day." With that he stepped off the bus. People started gathering up their things and shuffling off the bus and into their quarters. As Grace entered the building what she saw reminded her of an army barracks, but that was okay with her. She was only spending a few months sleeping here. Some of the others seemed to be showing there disdain in the sleeping arrangements though. She picked a bunk and slid her bag underneath it. She slipped her shoes off and laid back and fell right asleep.


	4. The Group

Sorry for the uber long delay on the update. Things have been real busy for me and these starting chapters are proving harder than I thought to write. But I hope to get things rolling here before to long.

A few Notes. My Character of Grace doesn't appear to follow the Grace according the Avatar Wiki. My Grace is a biologist, and is one of the first to go to Pandora. Whereas, according to the wiki, she is a xenobotanist and came only 15 years before Jake. Either way, I think putting Grace on Pandora first will allow me to develop more and better exploration and experiences with her. Thus making the story better. (Hopefully)

And many thanks to those who offered up characters for me to use.

Enough with the Gibber Jabber.

* * *

The next morning Grace awoke to the sounds of people getting up and rustling about. As she pulled the covers off the realization of where she was came flooding back. She saw that she apparently fell asleep in her clothes last night and glanced at her watch and saw it was 7:32 in the morning. Not really feeling like getting up this early she rolled over and sat up trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

As Grace glanced about the barracks she noticed the others getting up and around. Figuring she should do the same she sat up putting her head in her hands still trying to fully awake. She knew she needed a shower and some fresh clothes but that would have to wait. There were more important things to see to.

Standing up she figured that leaving her bag under her cot would be okay since this where they would be staying. Walking towards the bathroom at the end of the barracks she got a good look at some of the other people, she noticed that they were mostly men in there 20's. Everyone looked as different as the next.

Finishing up in the bathroom washing her hands she looked in the mirror. "Where am I going? What is in store for me? Where will I end up?" Grace hoped her thoughts would be answered when she got to the HQ building. As she headed out she saw that everyone else was about ready and some were gone. Glancing at her watch she hurried to the door and outside to see if she could manage to find the HQ building.

A large building off to the left with 'Headquarters' written on the front made things easy as she started walking towards it. Looking about she got a better picture of what the complex looked like than last night. The imposing fence was still there which made her a little uneasy. But it stretched farther than she thought, it was difficult to make out the fence on the other side of the compound.

Making her way up the stairs of the HQ building she could feel the tension between the group and many seemed to hesitate when they reached the top step to go through the door. In the end though, everyone went inside. Grace was the first to spot Quaritch standing beside a doorway while everyone else was in awe of the richness of the entrance hall. There were marble columns, real wood benches, leather furniture. Many had not seen such royalties in there lives but Grace had expected it as she headed for the Captain. The others soon followed suit.

As they approached, the Captain opened the door, and waved them inside. As they shuffled in the room they took seats around a square table that led to a large projection screen. Once they were all seated the Captain closed the door and strolled to the head of the table where he turned and faced the group.

"Good morning, as some of you may know, I am Captain Miles Quaritch, US Marines. You are all here to be the first people to ever explore an alien world beyond our solar system. You were chosen because you have skills that the RDA needs that will decide the success of this miss..." Before he could finish the door opened and in walked Robert Selfridge. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he took a seat at the head of the table opposite the projection screen. Grace saw that Robert was flustered about something but the Captain resumed his talk and she returned her attention to him. "The place we are going to is in the Alpha Centurai system. I'll let Mr. Selfridge fill you in on the rest of the details." After he finished he strolled over and took his seat.

As the captain sat down, Robert walked up to the projection screen and picked up the remote that was on the table. He turned to the screen and clicked the remote. The screen came to life showing the RDA logo and giving a grim reminder to Grace of who she was working for. "Good morning, I am Robert Selfridge, Special Resource Administrator." He clicked the remote again and as he did, a blue and green world appeared that appeared much like Earth, but the neighboring gas Giant told Grace that this must be Pandora. "This is Pandora. As you can see, it resembles much of what Earth looked like many years ago. But Unlike Earth, Pandora is a moon orbiting a Gas Giant called Polyphemus which orbits Alpha Centauri A. From what we can tell from this picture, Pandora appears to have a great amount of wildlife. But that is a severe understatement. After Pandora was discovered to sustain life, a probe was sent there and after 6 years of waiting the images and reports back were astounding. Those reports will be available to you later but for now, look at these images. Then you can get a good idea of whats ahead of us." A little smile crept across his face because he could see the scientists were on the edge of their seats and practically drooling on the table. He then returned his gaze to the screen started clicking through the numerous pictures of the Pandora world that was taken by the probe.

The scientists were stunned by what they saw. As each picture flashed by Grace grew more and more in love with this world. After about 30 images of amazing and alien Flora, Grace was hardly prepared for the images of the Fauna. Many of the creatures she saw were six-legged and very large when compared to Earth creatures. They varied in as many ways as one could count. There were large creatures that looked like rhino's but with a hammerhead instead of the usual snout. There were small creatures that looked like monkeys but were blue and had two legs and 4 arms. Then the images changed to something even more spectacular. The camera didn't need to use night vision to capture images at night. Soon after darkness fell the Flora began to give off it's own natural bioluminescense. Grace was in absolute awe at what was presented before her. More images flashed by of glowing plants and some glowing animals. It was truly spectacular.

But as daylight approached again the bioluminesence faded but was soon replaced by an image that the scientists would never forget. Many of the scientists let out gasps, and for good just 15 or so feet in front of the camera was a humanoid. It resembled a human being in many ways. It had two legs, two feet, and had the same shape as a human with a face that had a few subtle differences. The nose was more flat and broader, the eyes were larger and a deep gold and it had more sharper and pronounced ears. Grace didn't want to get ahead of herself but she could swear that the creature had more of a female shape to her and perhaps a tail. But that wasn't the only thing. The creature was somewhat clothed and was carrying a bow and arrow. This said many things. Not only was there a humanoid species on this world but it also had intelligence. Many of humanities millenia old questions were answered in this picture.

Selfridge turned off the projector and the lights came back to normal. Many of the scientists began to talk quickly many asking questions. But Selfridge raised his hand to quiet them down. I know you have a million questions but before we get to far you need to get settled into your quarters and get to know each other. A few voiced their objections again to the housing accommodations but Selfridge waved them off saying that they can sleep outside if they wish.

As the team made there way back to the barracks a million thoughts were running through Graces head. Who were these people? Would they be friendly? How much do they know? She finally returned to reality when a young woman, perhaps a little younger than her approached her. "Hello, I'm Patrice, Patrice Maire. I read about your many accomplishments and studies at Stanford University. And I must say, I'm am glad to be working with you. I heard about your many protests to whats happening to Earth and I attended many of them but you probably don't remember me."

Grace was a little shocked to be taken out of her thoughts so suddenly but didn't flash any anger at her. She was going to have to work with this person for over 6 years, perhaps longer and didn't want to start out on the wrong foot. "Uh, hello. I'm Grace." A few awkward seconds went by and Grace asked, "So, uh, what is your part on the team?" Patrice smiled, "Well, I majored in biochemistry with a minor in botany. But I didn't want to join the team." "Why not?" Grace asked a little surprised anyone wouldn't want to join an adventure like this. "Because I wanted to try and save Earth. But my father convinced me otherwise. I love the forest, always have. I grew up with the pictures of the Great Redwood forest in my room that I always loved. Instead of reading fictional stories in school I read about wildlife and many natural wonders that used to dot our world." "I see", Grace replied. A few seconds past with nothing said between then. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later." Patrice said as she waved and started walking toward the barracks. Grace followed suit knowing she needed to get acquainted with the rest of the team.

As she entered the barracks she saw everyone sitting on bunks around the center of the room talking about something. She approached the group and listened in on what they were talking about. She expected some evil plot but they sounded like kids who were excited about a new movie coming out. But unlike kids, they had a serious tone to them.

She decided to leave them to there conversation as she headed to the shower that she skipped this morning. As she let the warm water cascade down her body she reflected on what she saw today. She realized where she was going, the pictures of the beautiful forest and creatures were real, that world was real, and she was going there. It was a place she had wanted to be in for as long as she can remember. An untamed world full of new things. A rush of homesickness hit her when she thought of her childhood and exploring the forest outside her home. This world would be the same way, except alien.

As she exited the shower the excitement really came on what was actually being set in motion. When she left the shower room she saw the others were still huddled in the middle and she figured she would join them.

"This is the chance of a lifetime. I can't believe I'm a part of it. Going to a new world, meeting a new race." Many of the others in the group nodded their agreements. Then one of the members of the group stood up and asked her. "Are you Grace Augustine?" Grace looked at the young man and replied, "Yes, and who would you be?" The young man got a look of excitement over his face. "Oh sorry, I'm Nick. It's a great opportunity to meet you, I read about your stance against the RDA and their actions. I agree with much of what you said but it the chance to travel to another world was just to good to pass up. I have always loved astronomy and that led me to where I am now. "And what is that?" Grace asked. "Oh, I'm supposed to closely monitor Pandora and Polyphemus and its other moons as it orbits Alpha Centauri A, ACA for short, to try and find many possible orbit patterns for ships in orbit. That way they don't get drug into massive gravity fields or outlying debris," a moment passed and as he sat down he finished with, "But yeah, that's my main part on this mission."

The man beside him stood up and spoke, "Hey, I'm Miguel, but you can all call me Migg. I was in the Canadian Army for a couple years but after a very good friend died I decided to move on. I Studied Applied Physics and technologies for 3 years and then became a professional Diver. So I have more than one responsibility on this mission. I'm supposed to, while on Pandora exploring some of the waters there, try and figure out ways to better design and produce some of the tools we will be using on Pandora," Migg sat down with a smile and then said, "But hey don't take me too seriously, sometimes I can be funny, but know when not to be."

As they went around the room Grace met many good people Like Alex who is going to be the teams medic and biochemist. Also Rick who is the teams psychologist, and 'musical expert' as he likes to be called. There is also Harrison who is one of the lead geologists on the team. One of the last people she talked to was Chris. He said that he is the agricultural production expert. He got a lot of blank stares with that. "Basically Grace tells me what we can eat and I try and domesticate it and figure different ways to prepare it."

After she got acquainted with most of the crew she decided to take a walk around and explore the base. First thing she headed for was the fence. She walked up to and looked up at the 10 foot high fence topped with razor wire. Contradicting thoughts entered her head. She was so excited to be going to this new world but at what cost. Was she selling herself to the RDA, the very people who had destroyed Earth. As she looked out the fence to the wasteland beyond she made a vow to herself right then that she would do all in her power to keep the RDA from destroying the beauty that Pandora held.

She lingered on that thought for a moment then continued walking around the base. She noticed many large building and a few that looked like hangers or warehouses. Their contents would remain a mystery as she continued around. One thing she seemed surprised about was the absence of large complex like buildings that would house training areas and simulations. The buildings on top appeared to be mostly offices and storage buildings with a few exceptions. The rest of the base was most likely underground she thought.

Grace wandered around the base until the sun began getting low in the West and headed back to the barracks. When she returned a note was on the bulletin board stating: To all Pandora Exploration Team, Training will begin at 0600 tomorrow. Meet Captain Quaritch at the Training Center behind the HQ building.

Strangely Grace was glad of this, she was eager to get started. The sooner they get started the more prepared and the sooner they can leave for Pandora. Grace got cleaned up and ready for bed as many of the others were doing. But as she laid down and pulled the covers up many excited thoughts kept jumping through her brain that she couldn't sleep.

After a couple hours of tossing and turning she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and walked outside and stared up at the stars. As she did many of the others that couldn't sleep joined her outside looking up. A few silent minutes passed between the group then Nick spoke up. "Pandora is up there, just waiting for us. All we have to do is make it there alive and what we have worked our lives to do, to learn, and hoped for for will all become realized." They stood out there a few more minutes longer and finally returned to bed. As Grace laid down she ran Nick's words through her head again and everything seemed to come together. She soon fell asleep and dreamed of upcoming adventures.


	5. I'm ready

Grace awoke from her dreams to people shuffling and bustleing around. She sat up with a groan and as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she remembed the bulletin on the board. She looked at her watch and immediatly jumped up and started getting ready. She was out the door in 10 minutes and to the training center in five but still only got there at 6:30. As the remaining members of team came in they were greeted by a disgruntled Captain.

"Typical science folk, never can get here on time." Were the first words out of Quaritch's mouth.

The team expressed there apologies to the Captain but he didn't want to hear them.

The Captain started on further into the training center waving the team to follow him. They passed through a few sets of doors and approached an elevator. The Captain opened the door and waited on the team to follow him in. As the team packed into the elevator the Captain inserted a key and pressed the only button on the panel. With a jolt the elevator started downwards. The elevator descened painfully slow for Grace and the only sounds was the electric motor, shuffling of feet, and the breathing of her teamates all around her. The Captain kept his face forward the whole time till they reached the bottom. As he opened the door the smell was the first thing that hit her. The most stale air she ever breathed hit her and she and a few of the others let out coughs.

The Captain looked back at the team and grinned, "Don't worry, you will get used to it. Follow me." And he turned at started across the main floor.

As the team soon followed Grace began glancing around at the complex equipment surrounding her. There were robots, computers, and technology of every sort dotting the area around where they walked.

The Captain continued walking till he came to the next wall and headed right till he came to a door. He pulled a card out of his pocket, scanned it, and pulled the door open and waited on the team to file in.

As Grace entered the room it looked much like the conference room they were in yesterday, but with subtle differences. For one, Robert was waiting for them at the head of the table not looking to happy. The team took seats around the table as the Captain closed the door and went to get what looked like a stack of files behind Selfridge.

As he was doing that, Robert turned around to face the team. "You're late. I figured with people like you I could at least count on you to make it to your first day of training on time." He let that sink in as Quaritch began to pass out files. "But there is work to do, and first we need to brief you on what we know of Pandora.

Grace could tell that Robert was flustered at something more than them being late.

Robert opened his file along with the others. "First, the atmosphere is similar to Earth, with Nitrogen, oxygen, and carbon dioxide. But it also has a good big of Xenon, methane and hydrogen sulfide. The abundance of Xenon makes the atmosphere denser than on Earth. One major problem though is the gas Hydrogen sulfide which is extremely deadly to humans. We figure the creatures on Pandora have evolved to be able to breath this without harm but we will have to wear filtration system which is being developed specifically for this mission. Its very compact and lightweight so you won't have to wear spacesuits when on the planet. Another thing is that it being a about 72% Earths mass, Gravity will be slightly less. But it shouldn't have but a negligable effect on the mission. He continued on telling the team what the was deemed fit for them to know and as they looked through there files and listened to Selfridge, Grace became more and more distracted by the pictures in her folder. Mostly though by the female looking alien. She was truly elegant. But Grace noticed things in her posture and facial experession that she hadn't noticed before. Her stance of her facing to the side with her bow in front of her was defensive, most likely because of the probe she was staring at. But the look on her face was of curiosity, and wonderment. Grace hoped she would meet her one day in the future but being as it took many years for the pictures to come back, the RDA to figure out what to do and the 6 years to get there made it seem unlikely.

After a awhile she heard Robert ask, "Any questions?"

She saw Rick raise his hand. "What are we to do about the natives?"

Robert replied, "We hope to develop a friendly relationship with them as not to cause conflict. We don't want a interstellar war on our hands."

Harrision raised his hand and asked, "What do you want us to do with what we find?"

Selfridge said back, "Make analysis on everything that can be useful as a fuel source, food source, construction material, and other unknown uses. It is possible that there could be a material that is unknown on Earth that could be present on Pandora. So keep your eyes open and we will keep our options open."

Then Chris raised his hand, "How long are we planning to stay is there a set time of departure or are we staying till rations are depleted?"

Selfridge thought about this for awhile and after a few seconds he said, "We don't quite yet know what we will find. It is possible that the native enviroment is extremely hostile to our presence and we are unable to stay for a duration. Or it could be easily habitable with plenty of human healthy food and shelter and perhaps an extended or even permanent establishment could be made."

She then saw Migg put up his hand, "Sorry, um..Why is there such a small team for such a project as this? I mean, we are exploring a whole new world, I figured there would be hundreds onboard."

Robert grinned and said, "We don't want the whole world in on this deal. If to many get in on this it could leak out and then other companies would be 'chomping at the bit' to get a share of Pandora. The way it is now, few people know what Pandora actually is, and those who have heard of it know nothing about it except its a moon a long way away with no importance. And no government has money to spare to send a roque probe to Pandora to see what's there. So right now we have a very good head start on this and we intend to keep it that way. Are there any more questions?"

With no more hands put forth the Captain stepped forward. "Okay, our first order of business is physical fitness."

This was met with groans from the team. But the Captain put on a stern face and continued, "There are many unknown dangers on Pandora and I need to be sure that everyone of you is up to the challenge. There is only way to prove that. This afternoon will be numerous tests, and if you pass those we will start physical training tomorrow at 0600. I will meet you in front of your barracks. Be up and in P.T. gear this time people." And with that he walked out. "Probably to go and shine his running shoes," Grace thought.

Selfridge then stood up and said, "If there is nothing else the physical tests are taking place 2 doors down." As he pointed the direction.

But Nick raised his hand, "Sorry for the late question, but is there like an appointed team leader. I know that the Captain is the mission leader but who is in charge of the team?

Robert's flustered look returned. This must be what he's angry about Grace thought. "The administration decided that I am to go to Pandora to lead the team. There were many other candidates but I got picked. Take it or leave it." With that he stormed out of the room.

Nick shrugged and walked out the door and headed to the testing room.

As the team followed Nick out the door and toward the testing room Patrice came up beside Grace. "Interesting deal isn't it."

Grace was beginning to like her, she didn't talk to much, but when she did it had meaning. "Yes it is, it's turning out to be much more than I thought it was going to be though. Both for better and for worse."

Patrice nodded her head, " I know what you mean."

As they entered the testing room they were blinded by white walls, bright flourescent lights and many types of medical equipment. They were greeted by ready and waiting medical personel in their white lab coats. Chris followed up the team and closed the door.

*Later that day*

"I can't believe some of those tests they put us through. Some of them were pretty darn invasive if I do say so myself." Migg said as he trudged across the barracks apparently displeased with that afternoons exam.

"They have to be sure though." Alex said trying to calm Nick down, "I mean they want to be certain that none of us are going to develop a disease, or would be unable to come out of cryo, or a number of other things while on mission. Because it is a good bet that when we are 4 light years away, proper medical treatment isn't going to be available. And the physical fitness is also a good thing. When we are on Pandora, We will most likely be packing gear through the jungle in the heat. That is very strenious and we need to be capable of doing that.

The team nodded their heads but Nick said, "I agree, but I still don't like it." And with that he headed off to the showers.

Everyone rested well that night for they knew they had to be up early to begin weeks of physical training along with classes on equipment for the mission survival techniques.

Just over 4 months later.

As the morning sun peaked through the window and flooded the barracks with a warm glow the team could already be heard shuffling about getting ready for the morning run around the compound with their Captain. Over the recent months they had gotten used to the daily routine of physical and mental preparation for the mission. They had performed hundreds of simulations ranging all the way from zero gravity space walks to high altitude mountain climbing. Needless to say they were getting confident in their ability to overcome anything they have planned to find on Pandora. But burning in the back of their minds was what they would do when they came across something they haven't planned for. Either way, they were the best team the RDA could come up with for this mission and were giving them the best training in four months that could be had.

As Grace was putting on her shoes the Captain could be seen walking through the barracks to make sure no one was slacking about getting ready. He was as eager as the rest of them to get to Pandora and find whatever challenges await there and he wanted those with him to be ready.

As they filed out of the barracks in a steady jog Grace and Patrice began talking like they always do about their past life and what they may find on Pandora, Harrison and Alex began debating about which college sport teams are better, Migg could be seen running backwards ,when the Captain wasn't looking, making funny faces at the rest of the team, Chris and Nick were comparing classic video games all the while Rick chanted the cadence. All together they made one hell of a team, and they knew it. They did their best to keep a friendly relationship going between them all. If a situation came up where there was a disagreement, it was dropped quickly.

But the time was growing close to leave and the excitement could be felt throughout the group. Even the Captain wasn't is usual old strict self, but Robert was just as dull as ever and always remindful of what lay ahead of them. The other members of the team that the group really haven't seen much of, the soldiers, the other scientists that they were never introduced to, have kept to themselves mostly, they didn't bug the group and the group didn't bug them. They didn't run with them, they didn't run the simulations with them, and they didn't bunk with them. Much suspicion and curiosity was about them, but the group kept their curiosity to themselves.

"The soldiers are obvious, keeping us safe," Said Migg one day during supper. "That or to keep us in line," replied Chris. Grace shared their thoughts but asked aloud, "Either way, they have their purpose but what are the no name white coats for? I mean we have most departments covered with us here." The group nodded in agreement. "Maybe they are some sort of government department and not part of the RDA," added Rick. "But why would the RDA let government folk come along?" asked Harrison. A few seconds later Nick replied with, "maybe the government wouldn't authorize the mission without a government presence." Nods were seen again throughout the group. Grace still didn't like the idea of her not knowing who these people were.

As they finished up their run they returned to the barracks for a 10 minute break to change out of their PT gear and into their regular issued clothes. Grace met the rest of the group a few minutes later at the training center as they all piled into the elevator and headed down to the only floor this elevator seemed to go to. As they exited the elevator Grace was once again greeted by the stale air, she never got used to it.

They followed the Captain like they always did to whatever training they would be going through that day. But to their surprise they were lead to the conference room that they were led to when they first arrived. Already sitting at the head of the table in front of projection screen was Robert and sitting around the table were the other soldiers and the 'no name' white coats. As the door closed behind them Robert stood up, "Please be seated," he said. As the members of the group found themselves chairs the Captain moved up to the front of the room and sat an empty chair just around the corner of the table from Robert.

Once they were all seated and had their attention forward, Grace saw a smile creep across Roberts face. He stood and picked up the remote. "This is it ladies and gentlemen," he said as he punched a button on his remote. As he did an image of a large strange looking craft appeared. "This is called the ISV Prometheus, it is what is going to be transporting you from Earth orbit to orbit around Pandora." The name reminded Grace of the day when she came to the RDA office back in the city. She soon recalled the details of the conversation and realized that their departure date was very close. The months have gone by quicker than she thought and here heart rate quickened with excitement.

Robert continued, "The Prometheus has been built specifically for this mission at great cost to the RDA. It is already loaded with all the equipment you will need and, hopefully, some that you won't need. It has a shuttle that will transport the team and equipment to setup a base camp to the surface."

Robert stopped talking as Harrison raised his hand to ask a question, "Sorry, but isn't this something that you would tell us when we would be getting ready to leave, like a mission briefing."

Robert answered with, "Since you are leaving tomorrow morning I figured this was as good a time as any," and without missing a beat he continued, "Team A will go down first to find a suitable location with plenty of palapable food, drinkable water, and shelter. Team A includes, Quaritch, Grace, Miguel, and security escort. As the shuttle returns to load up with supplies the rest of the team will moniter you from orbit and depart as soon as a location is found to begin setting up camp. Once the camp is established Chris, Alex, and Grace will begin to comb the area around the camp and collect samples of edibles and begin finding ways to make them suitable for human digestion. Miguel, and Harrison will start geograpical surveys of the area to find suitable metals to be used in additional construction. Nick will setup and configure the Superluminal communication system. Rick and Patrice will begin general research on the flora and fauna and they are the number one call when and if contact with the natives occurs.

After he finished the team exchanged glances with those they would be working with. One hand was raised by Rick though, "I have sensed a uneasy feeling across the group about the other members of the team," He pointed the the no name white coats, "we don't know who they are or what they are going to do, and as the psychologist it's my job to keep the team in top mental health and I can't help them if I don't know who they are."

Robert could sense that the group was pressing him to answer, even without speaking, their eyes told him they needed to know. "They are members appointed to the team by people higher up in the chain than me. They have their jobs which will suppliment your jobs. They are there if you need help, and they are also there to keep an eye on you. Don't ask me why, it's not my decision to have them here." He then began pointing to them and calling out their names, "Zach, he is assistant geologist, Matt, communications officer, Kristin is the electronics technician, Adam is the camp coordinator, and Stan is the equipment coordinator, and if you were wondering, I am in charge, anything of importance ends in me. Are there any more questions?"

With no hands raised he finished with, "Then I leave the rest of the day to you. Your mission gear is already stowed onboard the ship so you just need to worry about your belongings which is limited to one duffel bag. The Captain will meet you in the morning in front of the HQ building at 0600 to board the bus going to shuttle site which will take us to orbit to board the ISV. I will be leaving tonight to make sure everything is already to go with the shuttle in case any of you were wondering."

With that Quaritch stood and walked towards the door and as per silent order the team followed him out.

When Grace returned to the barracks she sat on her bunk to try and calm herself. Her heart was in her throat and her excitement was through the roof, "This is it, we're finally going." But the bitter facts were all there as well. She was torn inside she hoped that the RDA wouldn't find anything there useful and go home, but that would mean she would leave as well. "Maybe the Natives will find some way to fight them off even if we find something." Her thoughts continued till Patrice joined her on her bunk.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as she sat down.

"Too much; our mission, Pandora, the RDA. I should be getting ready," Grace replied.

"Yeah, anyone you going to miss while you're gone; friends, family?" Patrice asked.

Grace thought about it for a moment, many of the people she knew in school she fell out of contact with and her family was only limited to her extended family which she hadn't talked to since she was young. She had never really thought about it but she was on her own.

She looked over at Patrice and shook her head.

Patrice refocused her gaze to the rest of the team who were doing about as good a job of containing their excitement as a could be expected, "Everyone else seems to be in good spirits, it is going to be interesting to be finally working together on Pandora," she returned her gaze to Grace and gave her a quick hug, "I'm sure we will do well together, I'll name the animals and you can name the plants." They parted with a quick laugh as Patrice went to get her things.

5:15 A.M.

The mumbles and grumbles around the barracks were a bit more than normal as they shuffled about gathering their bags and making sure they left the barracks in as close to good shape as they got it. Which was a little more than difficult seeing as how most of the night was spent in celebration of the coming morning. They regretted it now as they tripped over the escapade from the night before still half asleep. Grace had finally joined them last night after Migg had offered her a drink for the 7th time.

Being as the RDA wasn't quite military drinks were a little easier to get in than normal although if the Captain found out he would be very angry, so they made sure to leave none remaining.

After Grace picked up her share of the mess she grabbed her bag and stepped outside for a smoke. As she was snubbing out the last of her cigarrette she saw the bus pull up to the front of the HQ building. She leaned back into the barracks and let the others know it was here and to hurry. She waited for Patrice to get out before they set out for the the HQ building with all that was left of their previous lives in the bags on their backs.

As they arrived at the bus they soon spotted the other white coats just as nervous as them. "Maybe they won't be as bad as we think," Grace thought to herself. And in a few moments the Captain appeared out of the HQ building with a little more enthusiasm than usual, it was then that she noticed the shiny new emblems on Quaritchs uniform.

Harrison noticed the new emblems on his uniform as well and said, "Morning Colonel, that's quite the promotion sir."

The Captain, now Colonel cracked a thin smile, "The powers that be decided the nature of my duties and command deserved a higher rank, now if everyone will board the bus I explain further what is to happen."

Grace was less than enthused at Quaritch's promotion, "more power to him, less to us. Already we're starting out on a bad foot."

She took a seat next to the window and Patrice sat just across the aisle next to the window as well.

As everyone boarded and got settled into their seats the Colonel stepped on and spoke to the team, "This is it, the day you have all been waiting for. Don't loose your heads though, we still have a long trip ahead of us and and even longer one after that. We should arrive at the shuttle sometime this evening, we will board it immediatly and you will walk through the cargo area till you see your seats. Take them immediatly and buckle up quickly as the shuttle will begin take-off soon after you get on. Remember, when the shuttle docks with the ISV we will be in zero gravity so if you feel nausea, keep a bag close in hand just in case. The ISV crew will then help you stow your belongings and get you strapped in and preped for cryo-sleep. That will probably be the last thing you will remember till you wake up when we are in orbit around Pandora. Everyone got that?"

Nods and yeah's were heard around the bus. He then talked to the driver a few moments and took a seat behind him and they were soon off. As they pulled out of the compound Grace once again noticed the fence, the same as it was before. Except now she was leaving the prison instead of going into it. She still felt the same as before though, uneasy, scared, and maybe a little excited. She and Patrice chatted for a little awhile, as did many of the others but soon silence crept over the bus as the trip dragged on and on.

Before Patrice drifted off to sleep across the aisle she whispered to Grace, "Talk to you again in 6 years."

Grace smiled and like she did on her way in she stuffed her bag between the window and the seat and looked out the window. A small smile crossed her face as the raindrops began to patter against the bus window and memories of past months began to go in and out of her mind. The late night caught up to her and even though it was only mid-day sleep came all to easy.

Sooner than she expected Grace opened her eyes and was welcomed by a stiff neck. She stretched slightly till she saw that Patrice wasn't in her seat. She looked around the bus quickly to find it empty. They seemed to be parked at what a launch facility would look like. A touch of panic started to set in as no one could be found in the bus or outside the bus. She got up and exited the bus to see the walkway empty of people, looking left and right there wasn't a soul to be found. She they were supposed to get to the shuttle in the evening and it was still sunny out. "Maybe they had to use the restroom," she thought. As she went to get back on the bus something caught her eye that shouldn't have been there. She started walking toward her old apartment building crossing the empty walkway. The door was unlocked and she let herself in, as she crossed the foyer the landlords door. As she approached it and reached for the door handle it opened before her.

Diana, her landlady was inside sitting in a cozy chair sipping some tea and waved her to take a seat across from her. She always loved her chairs and didn't wait to be asked twice to sit in one. As she sat down she saw Diana eyeing her across the top of the tea cup she was sipping from. She took a final sip and set it down.

"Grace, how have things been with you, it's been awhile since we've talked."

Grace didn't know where to start, "Well I've been busy wi..."

Diana put up her hand to stop her, "No, I want to how you're doing not what you've been doing."

Grace looked down, "I'm scared ma'am."

"Please call me Diana were friends here, now what has you worried?"

"Well, it what I'm doing, is dangerous in more ways than one. It's a dangerous journey but what really scares me is what will happen when we get there. The people there, I'm afraid of what will happen to them when they meet us, it will change them forever, it will change us forever. I'm sure there is more that we can learn from them than they can learn from us.

Diana kept quite and paid very close attention to what Grace was saying, though she didn't look it while sipping her tea.

Grace continued on, "But I'm afraid that they will be pushed around whatever way is easiest for us. And the choices that I might have to make will either hurt them, us, or myself. I don't know if I will be able to make the right one."

Diana put down her tea once again and looked out the one little window she had in her room. "Grace, you know what the right choice will be, in here,"she motioned to her heart, "But it's up to you to follow it, many things will pull you one way or the other, whether it be hate, love, sadness, or even a grudge. But you must stay true to yourself. When you lose Grace, you are just another face in the crowd of people trying to be different, trying to make a difference. We each have the power to do great things, a situation presents itself to everyone, not everyone knows which way to travel on the staircase, it goes either up or down. If you make the choice you know is right, there is only one way to go." She reached over and touched Grace on shoulder and smiled, "I know you will know what do do."

A bump jostled Grace out of her old apartment and into a pretty nice storm outside. The bus was pulling up to the launch site. Lauch was a rather broad term here. Though the shuttle could be launched either vertically or horizontally, it was easier while they were still on Earth to use a conventional runway and take-off.

As they pulled up alongside the shuttle everyone could be heard waking up or waking up those still asleep. Grace pulled her bag out from between the seat and the window and made sure that nothing had fallen out of it.

As the bus stopped she stood up and smiled to Patrice as they shuffled out of their seats into the aisle. The Colonel was already standing at the front eyeing the shuttle.

He turned around and made sure everyone was up and ready, "Okay everyone, this storm looks to be getting worse, Selfridge is already on board and we need everyone to hustle in quick and take their seats, now go and I will bring up the rear." With that he stepped out of the way and the white coats and soldiers went first followed by Alex and the rest of the team.

As Grace exited the bus behind Patrice and was hit with a nice gust of wind and rain from the side which gave her a bit of a stumble. Harrison helped balance her out and gave her a little nudge in the right direction. She hurried to catch up with Patrice who was now more than a few steps ahead of her. Just as she looked up a lightning flash against the wet white hull of the shuttle was a strange contrast against the stormy sky. As they came under the wing of the shuttle the rain lessened a little but the wind was still strong till they finally made it to the ramp of the cargo hold. The whole team was in single file leading up into the shuttle and the calm reception it gave from the storm was welcomed by everyone as they took their seats and secured their bags and buckled up.

Grace soon saw the Colonel enter the hold and take his seat at the end of the line of seats. He reached over and grabbed a mic attached to the wall beside him and mutter something that the roar of wind blocked out. It became obvious though as the door began to close. As soon as it was clanked shut an audible hiss could be heard as the hold was sealed and the roar of the engines could be heard as they began to move.

Grace took stock of what was in the hold. The white coats and soldiers were seated opposite them on the other side of the hold while the group was all on this side along with Quaritch. In the middle were what Grace suspected the last of the cargo. Everything was in square metal crates all about the same size. Many with names of food companies, tool companies branded on the sides. But one crate, a little larger than the others caught her eye. The name on the side of the crate didn't match any food or tool company that she knew of. Her curiosity was soon pushed aside as a sudden burst of acceleration shifted her sideways in her seat. The roar of the engines became almost unbearable as they soon lifted off. The usual smoothness she expected from othe flights didn't seem to come as they were still bounced around in their seats. The cargo in front of her shifted more than she would have liked and she was beginning to wonder if she picked the right seat. The turbulence became almost unbearable then a sudden smoothness was felt.

Grace thought she could feel the whole shuttle let out a deep breath, maybe it was as they were probably entering space, or it was just the anxiety of the rough ride had the team a little scared. Either way they could begin to feel gravity leaving them and a few people could be seen reaching either for they gut or a bag but everyone kept it down as a voice came over the louspeaker.

"This is the Captain speaking, I apologize for the rough ride out, we will soon begin docking procedures with the Prometheus and if everyone will stay buckled in until we dock we will get this done as soon as possible."

After the Captain was finished Selfridge's voice could be heard through a different loudspeaker, "Welcome to Earth oribt everyone, once we dock you will first unbuckle yourself then retrieve your bag from below your seat and follow the Colonel to the hatch. There you will be lead from the shuttle to decon where you will be decontaminated and given clothes to wear for when you are in cryo sleep. You will each have your own sealed cryo-chamber and an ISV crew member will help you get ready, I'll see you all on the other side."

As the loudspeaker crackled out many of the men and women of team began talking amongst themselves but Grace kept her eyes fixed on the crate in front of her.

A little while later the shuttle began to slow down and within a hour they found themselves un-latching their belts and grabbing their bags and for the first time in their life experiencing true zero gravity. A few goofed around for a little bit, Migg pushed it a little to far by launching his bag across the hold which was caught by the Colonel who shouted a few sharp words in in his direction.

As they made their way to the hatch by pulling and pushing off of the cargo and nets along the walls Rick could be heard talking to Harrison on how zero-gravity effects they way string instruments perform, and Chris was explaining exactly what is going on in the stomach in when there is no gravity to a very green Nick. As they crossed through the hatch with the soldiers and white coats once again in front followed by the group and again with Quaritch in the rear.

What they first saw when the entered the ISV was a corridor in the shape of a circle with doors all around it which also matched the shape of the corridor. It was a very odd sight to see. The ISV crew members could be seen about and as the first part of the team membems approached they began giving them instructions.

As the group moved farther in a couple of the crew members approached, "Welcome to the ISV Prometheus, each of you will enter one of these doors and de-robe and decontamination will begin, soon after you will put on the clothes provided and exit. We will then lead you to your cryo-chamber and you will stow your bag in a locker next to you chamber. Wait there and one of us will help you get strapped in and the cryo gear attached.

Grace did as she was told and things went very smoothly, decontamination was a breeze with a bright UV light and a audible buzzing sound almost static sound and she could feel her hair, and her skin tingle ever so slightly till it was done. She donned the pale blue shirt and pants that felt surprisingly smooth and grabbed her bag and exited the room. A team member soon waved toward her and she pushed off the wall toward her and as she approached she waved her to follow. As they moved farther into the ship cargo holds were abundant around the ship in perfect symmetry and soon the approached an area labled 'Cryo-Chamber Pod'.

The lady led Grace to a 2'x2' square panel where she twisted the handle and pulled. As the bed pulled out of the wall she said, "Your locker is there, just pull the handle and open the door. You can put your bag and old clothes in there. In case you were wondering the clothes you are wearing now are specially designed to not damage the skin. Being as we are in zero-gravity your body will not be non-moving all the time, especially during acceleration and deceleration and over the duration of the flight damage could occur."

Grace put her bag and old clothes in the locker and closed it, "I wasn't really wondering, I'm sure it had a purpose. But thanks for letting me know."

The lady smiled, "No problem, some of the others were curious about them." With that she waved to the bed.

Grace pulled herself over and positioned herself on the bed.

The lady began strapping her in, first over her ankles, mid thigh, stomach, and chest. The chest strap was a little more complicated than the others with what looked like little thimbles with wires coming out of them on the left side.

As if on cue the lady explained, "Those are moniters, they keep track of heart and lung function."

As she finished with the last strap Grace was now 'strapped in' but none of the straps were to tight, there was still a good bit of wiggle room, she figured they were there to keep her from bounching around inside of the chamber more than anything.

The lady opened a small compartment at the head of her bed and pulled out what looked like a IV tube, "This is where the magic comes from, I will insert this into your left arm and push this button here." She motioned to a button on the bulkhead just above the square hole of the chamber and you will go to sleep, I will then lock you into the cryo-chamber and you will not come out for 5 years and 9 months unless circumstances arise that deem early release such as physical instability, but before I do so I need a positive confirmation from you that you are ready."

A few seconds passed, and million things went through Graces head in that instant and she whispered, "I'm ready."


End file.
